


Mystic Force: Dawn Of Darkness

by pink_green_white_4ever



Series: Mystic Force: Light Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever
Summary: Picking up where Mystic Force: The Forgotten Ray of Light left off, we find our heroes facing a new set of challenges, and not all of them are from evil villains attempting to take over the universe





	1. Prologue: Shocking Revelations

**Prologue:** Shocking Revelations  
 **By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
 **Last Revised:** November 25, 2010

 **Summary:** Picking up where Mystic Force: The Forgotten Ray of Light left off, we find our heroes facing a new set of challenges, and not all of them are from evil villains attempting to take over the universe  
 **Rated:** M for adult situations  
 **Ships:** NM, VX, CC, UL

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Power Rangers; that now belongs, once again, to Saban (THANK GOD).  I’m not making any money off this work of fiction, just getting tons of enjoyment for writing and having my readers comment.  Ella, Alex, and the other original characters featured here are mine, please do not take them without asking.

 **Dedication:** Ang and Enigma – I FINALLY STARTED IT!!!!  To all the fans who asked me when the sequel was coming, thanks for the patience

\--

Mid July 2007

The shock was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.  The pair sat on the bathroom floor, Madison leaning back against the tub and Vida against the closed bathroom door.  Neither of them had expected to find out what they just did, and the ramifications of the results were staggering.

They were pregnant.

“Oh. My. GOD.”

“Understatement of the century,” Vida responded in a snappy tone.

“How the hell did this happen?”

The Pink Ranger grinned wickedly at her sister.  “We let the boys talk us out of our clothes, that’s how.”

Madison opened her eyes and glared at her sister.  “Stop being crude,” she angrily hissed.  “We were careful.”

Vida nodded.  She and Maddy had made a pact once they’d started their physical relationships with their boyfriends to be extra careful in regards to this.  “No kidding.  But you and I both know nothing’s 100% perfect.”

Madison struggled to keep from hyperventilating. What we they going to tell their parents, she thought in fear.  She could already see the anger and disbelief on their faces, particularly her step father’s.  She had no idea how her father was going to react, let alone what was he going to do to his two protégés.  And then it hit her smack in the face – what was Nick going to say?  They’d never discussed children, heck they hadn’t gotten passed discussing dating.  Not that she didn’t know he loved her.  But she didn’t think he was ready at all to be a father.  “I think I’m going to be sick,” she moaned.

“No you’re not, especially if I can’t be,” Vida shook her head.  “We’re mature adults, we need to deal with the consequences of our actions, no matter how freaking terrified we are,” she tried to make light of the situation, though Madison’s face said it wasn’t working.

The Blue Ranger heaved herself to her feet and sighed.  “Guess we’d better call our parents,” she suggested, shaking her head.  “And I guess I better tell Nick…oh God, I can just see the looks on their faces…pure disappointment.”

“And I’m going to wait until Xander gets back before I tell him.”

With their plan figured out, the pair left the bathroom and went to collapse in their respective rooms, both scared to death about facing this unplanned path of their futures.

\--

The Pitt  
The Underworld

There was nothing but darkness and bone-chilling cold in what had once been the Master of Evil’s sanctum.  Gone were the creatures who had once done his bidding – the Hidiacs were long gone, having been destroyed by the destruction of the master; The Ten Terrors had either been destroyed, or in Mutambo and Itassis’ cases, had joined the side of good; Imperious had been defeated swiftly and surely by his former friend, The Solaris Knight; Necrolai and Koragg had both been turned human, and had also joined the Rangers in their fight against the master; and Morticon, the first casualty of this new war, had long been gone.

However, in the darkest, deepest corner, under a pile of broken walls and dirt, there was movement.  Rocks rolled away from a place about mid-way up the pile.  A large, beefy hand emerged from the depths.  It was covered in metal, but as more of the body it was attached to became visible, the metal casing fell away. 

“I AM FREE!” he choked out, coughing as he stumbled from the rubble.

His last clear thought had been of his battle with, and defeat by, the Rangers and the bitch Gatekeeper.  There had been nothing but darkness since…. At the back of his mind, a memory tickled his consciousness.  He had recognized that girl, the one who carried the Gatekeeper’s power, he just couldn’t place where he’d seen her before the battle with the Rangers.

Finally steady on his feet, and naked as the day he’d been born, he knew his first act was to find clothing, food and a more decent shelter than the pit he was currently standing in.  He needed to figure out what the hell had happened after his last clear memory.  Obviously the Rangers had destroyed the Master, just as he’d thought they’d destroyed him, and yet, here he was, alive and fairly well.  With a shake of his head, he began to pick his way out of the darkness and towards the surface.


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking The News

**Chapter 1:** Breaking The News  
 **By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
 **Last Revised:** December 1, 2010

 **Summary:** Picking up where Mystic Force: The Forgotten Ray of Light left off, we find our heroes facing a new set of challenges, and not all of them are from evil villains attempting to take over the universe  
 **Rated:** M for adult situations  
 **Ships:** NM, VX, CC, UL

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Power Rangers; that now belongs, once again, to Saban (THANK GOD).  I’m not making any money off this work of fiction, just getting tons of enjoyment for writing and having my readers comment.  Ella, Alex, and the other original characters featured here are mine, please do not take them without asking.

 **Dedication:** Ang and Enigma – I FINALLY STARTED IT!!!!  To all the fans who asked me when the sequel was coming, thanks for the patience!

 

\--  
  
Late July 2007  
Rocca Household

Ella and Alex continued to eye each other skeptically as their two eldest children made dinner for them in the kitchen.  It had been a shock when both girls had come over, mostly because Vida all but refused to be in Alex’s presence after what had happened earlier in the year.  Even more worrisome was that their three youngest were next door at the Needham’s for the night because whatever Madison and Vida needed to discuss with them was obviously serious.

Ella decided to broach the subject when they sat down to dinner and the girls barely touched their food for the first ten minutes.  “Alright you two, start talking,” their mother prompted, startling her daughters.

Vida swallowed hard while Madison looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  “Um, Mom…” Vida began and then stopped as she and Madison stared at each other.

“We’re pregnant.”

The Pink Ranger shot her sister an alarmed look for being so blunt while silverware clanged against plates.  Their step-father’s jaw had dropped open and their mother was staring at them with a surprisingly calm and thoughtful look.  “Excuse me?” Alex demanded.

“We didn’t plan this,” Madison adamantly explained.  “We have been as careful as possible, but apparently it wasn’t enough.”

“Are you both feeling well?” Ella finally spoke up, shocking all of them.  “Have you gone to the doctor?”

“We’re okay; shocked but okay,” Vida pointed out.  “We found out last night.  We need to talk to Udonna first, before we do a regular doctor.  She told us some stories about when she was carrying Nick; there might be some complications, magical complications…”

Ella nodded.  “Your Ranger powers on top of your magical ones.  I didn’t have enough experience with birthing before I had you two.  I healed people, but I wasn’t a midwife.  Udonna’s experience here will be an asset to you both.”

“I can’t believe you’re being nonchalant about this!” Alex argued with his wife.  “Our daughters are pregnant!”

Ella took a deep breath and shot a look at her husband that silenced him.  Ever since her memories had come back, her confidence level had shot up.  She no longer deferred to him for every decision.  “It’s not going to do you, or me, any good to be angry about this.  Am I disappointed?  Yes, because I had hoped they’d be married before they started having children.  But it’s already done; there’s nothing they can do to change it, nor is there anything I can do to change it.  And I don’t think any of us would if we could.  We raised our children to be responsible people and they’re being that by telling us straight away and not lying about it.  They’re taking responsibility for their actions.”

Fuming, Alex shot a look at the girls.  “Have you told the boys yet?” he demanded, and then his mind clicked over to the other person this situation would effect.  “And what about Daggeron?”

Madison paled while Vida shook her head.  “We’re having dinner with Dad tomorrow to tell him.  Xander’s out of town right now, so I’m waiting until he gets back to tell him,” the Pink Ranger explained.

“I haven’t said a word to Nick yet, and I don’t know what I’m going to say or when I’m going to say it,” Madison mumbled before she got up and headed into the kitchen.

“Madison…” Alex tried to stop her, only to have Ella shake her head at him.  “What?”

“Let her go, she’s scared and hurting,” his wife softly told him.

“But...”

“She’s afraid she’s going to lose Nick; they’ve never discussed kids, and he’s her first love,” Vida murmured, her heart hurting for her sensitive sister.  “She’s terrified.”

\--

Madison and Vida’s Apartment  
The Next Evening

Sitting at the table in his girls’ kitchen, Daggeron could feel the tension rolling off them like heat off the sun.  Vida had been more talkative tonight, and Madison more withdrawn.  Even before he’d found out he was their father, he’d been able to read both girls like open books.  Something had happened, he could feel it, but he couldn’t figure out what.  The worry was starting to gnaw at his insides.  “Would one of you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Since Maddy was still currently inspecting the mashed potatoes on her plate, Vida figured it was her turn to break the news to their father.  Reaching out, she took her glass and swallowed a mouthful of milk as she struggled to figure out what to say to him.  “Well, um, Maddy and I have some news for you,” she started, shooting a smile in his direction.

One thick eyebrow shot up as a dubious expression crossed the Solaris Knight’s features.  It wasn’t so much Vida’s words that had him worried, it was her tone.  It was almost as if she was afraid to break this news to him.  “Vida, you’re scaring me.  What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to be a grandfather in a few months,” she quietly told him, wincing when his face went pale.

“Excuse me?  What do you mean, grandfather?”

“Vida and I are pregnant,” Madison finally spoke, lifting her gaze from her plate to her father’s face.  Daggeron’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the steady stream of tears rushing down his little mermaid’s face.  Pushing back from his chair, he came around the table and knelt next to his youngest before wrapping his arms around her.  “I’m sorry.”

“Madison, don’t apologize,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair.  “Are you okay?  Are you healthy? Have you told your mother?”

Vida laughed through her tears while Madison nodded.  “We told Mom and Alex yesterday,” the Pink Ranger explained.  “Alex’s is a little steamed, Mom’s just a little disappointed, but they took it well.”

Daggeron nodded and continued to hold Madison, though she was down to hiccupping instead of crying.  “I take it you haven’t told Nick or Xander?”

The Solaris Knight was shocked when Madison started trembling again.  “I’m going to wait until Xander comes back from helping Overdrive,” Vida grinned wickedly.  Daggeron could tell his oldest was relishing the thought of breaking the news to her teammate and boyfriend.  “Maddy’s scared to tell Nick.”

Reaching out, he cupped his daughter’s face and lifted her gaze to his.  “Given how well I know Nick, and how hard it’s been for him with being adopted and finding his real family, I think he’s going to love the idea of you being pregnant.  It might be a little ahead of schedule, but I know he’s already talked to me about marrying you.”

Madison’s eyes widened as tears continued to spill down her cheek.  “He has?”

Daggeron nodded.  “He loves you, so much, Madison.  As a father, it kills me to know I’m losing you before I’ve gotten to have you for very long, but I can think of no better man than him for you.  Give him a chance before you let fear cloud your decisions.”

“You know what would be funny?” Vida asked, munching on a piece of asparagus.  She waited until her father and her sister were staring at her before she continued.  “We shouldn’t tell the guys we told Dad, and actually make THEM tell him.  I can see them both quivering in their boots right now.”

A peal of laughter escaped the Mystic Mermaid before she could stop it.  Daggeron gave a long chuckle at the thought of both Nick and Xander coming to tell him they’d gotten his girls pregnant.  “Wherever did you get that sadistic streak, Vida?  I know it was not from me,” he teased.

“It comes with the Pink spandex,” she said around a mouthful of vegetable.

\--  
  
2 Days Later

Walking up the stairs to Madison and Vida’s apartment had never given him the kind of vibes he was getting now as he approached their door.  It had always been anticipation and happiness at seeing his beloved Mermaid that he’d felt walking the path he was on, but now…he was filled with a sense of dread.  He was also surprised when Vida opened the door before he could knock.  “V.”

“I’m heading to the movies with Chip and Clare.  Madison’s got some stuff to talk to you about, so I’m just going to say this – if you hurt her, in any way, you’re going to be dealing with me.  Understood?” the Pink Ranger growled.

Eyes wide and hands up in surrender, Nick simply nodded.  “V, we’ve had this talk before, remember?”

“The situation’s changed, Fire-boy.  If I come back and you’ve hurt her, no force in heaven or earth is going to keep me from making you pay.”  That said, Vida breezed past him and headed for her car while he headed inside.

“Maddy?” he called as he stepped inside and shut the door.  There was one light on in the living room and another in her bedroom, and that was it.  He shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door before heading toward his beloved’s bedroom.

He stood in the doorway and watched her for a few moments.  She was curled up in the middle of her bed, head resting on the blue pillows beneath her.  He took a minute to look around the room, a wave of happiness swelling inside of him.  They’d spent many happy times in this room over the last few weeks, just as they had in his room at Rootcore.  It was that positive energy he hoped to infuse his beloved with.  “Madison?”

Her head jerked up as she turned her eyes in his direction.  He could see she pasted a fake smile on her face.  “Hi.”

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, toeing off his shoes by the door before stalking across the small space to climb up on the bed with her.  He gasped when she stiffened at his touch and the worry exploded full force inside of him.  “Baby, talk to me.  What is it?”

He was alarmed by the tears that pooled in her eyes and then slid down her cheeks.  She reached out for his hand, twining their fingers together as he sat on the bed and pulled her against his chest.  She snuggled her head up under his chin and smiled, a real smile, when he stroked the side of her face with his free hand.  His warm lips caressed her hair as he rocked her back and forth gently.  “I have something to tell you, and I’m not sure how you’re going to react to it,” she told him, her breath catching in a hitch in her throat.

“Maddy, you’re scaring me.  What’s wrong?  You know you can tell me anything,” he urged, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away just enough to look up into his face, she finally spoke the words she knew were going to change everything.  “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he started down at her, his face going pale as he registered her words.  “Excuse me?”

“I’m pregnant, Nick, with your baby.”

Those beloved eyes of his moved from her face down to her stomach, which was carefully tucked against his side.  Mouth open wide in shock, his free hand drifted down her arm and side before settling over her tummy, his fingers splayed over the still flat surface.  “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” she told him in a whisper.  “I still have to go to the doctor, but home pregnancy tests are pretty accurate these days.”

“Oh wow,” he uttered.  He was looking at her with a mix of fear, wonder, and shock all rolled into one.  And then it registered on his face why she’d been so upset.  “You don’t want the baby?  That’s why you’re upset.”

“Oh Nick!” she choked through her tears, curling her free arm around his neck and burying her face against the strong column of his throat.  “I want our baby; it’s a miracle, our miracle.  I was just scared, of what my parents were going to say, of what you were going to say or do.  I don’t want to lose you!”

He tugged the hand she held free and wrapped both arms around her, hauling her tight against his body.  There had always been something about the ever so calm Madison that had always pulled at him.  She was a soothing balm to his soul, the cooling water that often put his raging fire out.  She was level headed where he was rash, calm and cool where he was emotional.  He couldn’t stand knowing she’d been scared of what his reaction was going to be.  “I love you,” he told her, kissing the side of her face, his lips drifting over every inch of skin he could reach before he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

“You’re not mad?” she asked as the two of them shifted around on the bed so that Nick was cuddling her in his lap.

“Shocked and scared, but mad?  No; no I’m not mad.  We need to get you to the doctor.”

Madison let out a laugh as she leaned up to kiss him softly.  “I love you,” she smiled even through the tears that continued to fall.  “We need to tell your parents first, because I need to ask your mom for some advice.”

Looking confused, Nick leaned back against the headboard.  “Huh?”

“Ranger and magical powers, Baby.  I don’t know if going to a normal doctor is going to be the thing for me.  I have something else to tell you though.”

Arching his eyebrow, he grinned down at her.  “Okay.”

“Vida’s pregnant too.”

Gut deep, rolling laughter exploded out of the Red Ranger, making his girlfriend smile.  “I swear, only you two could pull that off!”

Madison smacked him playfully on the arm.  “It’s not like we planned it that way, hell, neither one of us planned on even getting pregnant at this point, it just happened.”

Kissing the top of her head again, he closed his eyes and let out a deep, heavy breath.  “We’re in for it now.  When we tell my parents…”

“All hell’s going to break loose, in a good way,” Maddy responded, thinking of Udonna’s eyes lighting up at the prospect of grandchildren.  She’d already told both girls that she considered them as much her children as Nick was, just as she considered Clare, Xander and Chip her children.  She had been more than teammate and mentor; she’d been confidant, teacher, and mother as well through all they’d gone through from the second she’d stepped into their lives.

“I can’t wait to see what Xander’s got to say!”

\--

Beginning of August 2007  
Xander’s Apartment

“You’re being a grouch,” Xander accused as he and Vida climbed the steps to his apartment.  He’d only been home two days and already she was getting on his nerves.  If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear she was on her period and pmsing.

“You know what, you’re being an ass!”

The Green Ranger shook his head and continued up the second flight of stairs to his third story apartment.  “I come home after a long two weeks of battling idiots I shouldn’t have to and my girlfriend is being an uber bitch.  LOVELY.”

“Bitch?  Really?  Let me tell you something, Xander Bly, if I’m being a bitch, it’s your fault!” she yelled at him.

“How is it my fault when I haven’t seen you in two weeks?” he demanded, stopping at the landing midway up before facing her.

She marched up the stairs, got in his face, and yelled, “YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!” before she stormed past him up the second half of the stairs.

Xander spun to follow her, only to yelp when he slipped and tripped going up the stairs.  “WHAT THE HELL!”  Given that Vida was now up the rest of the stairs and down the hall at his door, he pushed himself up, his body aching and his heart thumping painfully in his chest, his mind tumbling her shouted words over and over in his head.

When he got to his door, he saw her leaning her forehead against the wall beside the door, hands fisted at her sides.  Even in the dim hall light, he could see the trace of what was so rare with Vida – tears.  His thoughts were swirling so fast, trying to absorb what she’d told him.  “Love?”

“What?” she croaked, her voice full of the tears she hated to cry.

“Did you just tell me you were pregnant?”

She turned her gaze to him, his heart breaking from the look.  “I’m sorry.”

Putting his own fear of the future aside, he quickly unlocked the door and ushered her into his apartment.  The second they were inside, he yanked her into his arms.  “When did you find out?”

“While you were gone,” she cried softly, rubbing her face against his shoulder while holding onto him for dear life.  “I’m so sorry!”

“Stop apologizing V,” he admonished, holding her at arm’s length.  “Did you get pregnant on your own?”

“Not unless it’s the second coming,” she laughed, causing him to smile.  “I’m scared.”

He nodded while letting out a long, heavy breath.  “Makes two of us, Love.”  Carefully, Xander led her over to the couch and they sat down, with Vida curled against his side.  “You’re healthy?”

“Haven’t been to the doctor yet because I have to talk to Udonna first.  And you should know, you aren’t alone in the fatherhood boat,” she quietly told him.

“Huh?”

Biting her lip, she peered up at him.  “Nick and Madison are expecting too.”

Xander’s face paled as he stared down at her.  He looked so shocked.  “Are you kidding me?”

Shaking her head, Vida nestled her head against his shoulder again, her right hand resting over his heart.  “Xander, what are we going to do?”

“What do you by ‘do’?” he wanted to know, almost sounding afraid to find out what she meant.

Sitting up, Vida wrapped her arms around her up-drawn knees and stared at him.  “I mean about the baby.  What do you want to do?”

“V…”

“I really want to have our baby,” she told him truthfully, putting as much conviction into her voice as she could.  “As scared as I am, I want this child.  I want our baby.  I understand if you need time to think, since we never talked about it…”

His face spoke for him as he stared at her.  Eyes shining, and a goofy grin on his face, Xander reached out to cup her face.  “I’m scared shitless right now, but V, I want OUR baby too.”

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she let him draw her into his lap, holding on tight.  They sat in a comfortable silence until Xander nudged her softly.  “You gonna kiss my bruises?  It’s your fault I tripped on the stairs.”

Vida looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked.  “I’ll kiss those bruises if you promise to have this baby.”

Xander’s eyes widened and he shook his head.  “Uh, no thanks.  I’m a fan of the way things are now.”

“Then deal with your own bruises.  I’m going to be pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a quarter in a few months.”

Wincing, Xander just nodded in agreement.  He had no wish to further discuss the situation.

\--

They felt like their lives were in serious danger of ending as the pair of them traipsed through the woods alongside Daggeron.  Maddy and Vida had mentioned they’d told their mother and stepfather, but had neglected to mention whether or not they’d told their father yet.  And because the two of them felt responsible for the girls’ current situation, they’d decided to take matters into their own hands and tell their mentor and the father of their respective girlfriends.  Being responsible didn’t make them less scared out of their minds for their lives.

“Are you two ever going to tell me why you asked me to come talk to you?  I have a dinner date with my daughters and Itassis tonight,” Daggeron spoke up finally.

Nick and Xander shard a look, both of them terrified but knowing they needed to tell him.  “Well, Daggeron, you see….” Xander started, only to have his voice crack as he fell silent.

“Spit it out already,” Daggeron teased.

“Maddy and Vida are pregnant.”

Xander shuddered as Nick’s words whooshed out in a rush, causing Daggeron to stop walking and pivot to face them.  “Excuse me?”

So nervous were both Rangers they never noticed the raised eyebrow or the grin Daggeron let out.  The boys were too busy studying their boots to see the amusement on the Solaris Knight’s face as they tried to tell him what his girls already had.  “We got Madison and Vida pregnant.  It was an accident, we didn’t plan it, but we did try and be careful,” Nick rushed on.

“Yeah.  We’re taking full responsibility for the consequences of our actions,” Xander put in.  “We’re going to fully support the girls, not only because it’s the right thing to do, but because we love them.  We’re both scared as hell but thrilled that the girls are having our children.  We felt, however, that we should tell you straight away, since Maddy and Vida already told Mr. and Mrs. Rocca.”

Looking up from the ground, the boys were startled to see smirk Daggeron was sporting.  “Say something, please?” Nick all but begged.

“Took you two long enough,” he responded, watching their eyes widen.  “Did you really think my daughters would keep something this important from me?  They told me right after they found out.”

Shoulders sagged in relief.  “We’re sorry,” Xander spoke up.

“I appreciate the sentiment, and I’m proud that the two of you are taking responsibility for your actions.  However, what makes me happiest, is the fact that you two love my girls.  I couldn’t ask for more from the young men who will be forever linked with them.”

“You’re not mad?” Nick asked.

“Like their mother, not mad, just disappointed that you didn’t wait until you’d at least finished college.  But I also know that some times, things like this happen because they’re meant to be.  There is a reason that my daughters are both pregnant at the same time.  I don’t know why that is, but I’m sure I’m bound to find out.  Thank you, for taking the initiative, and telling me instead of hiding it.  I’m extremely proud of both of you.”

Both boys seemed to sigh in relief, until Daggeron started chuckling.  “What’s so funny?” Xander wanted to know.

“I can’t wait for the looks on YOUR parents’ faces when you tell them.”

Both Rangers paled at the thought, realizing that only half their mission was over – Vida and Madison’s parents knew, but they still had to tell their own. “Oh crap.”


	3. Chapter 2:  Back In Action

**Mystic Force: Dawn Of Darkness  
** **Chapter 2:** Back In Action  
 **By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
 **Last Revised:** September 21, 2016

**Summary:** Picking up where Mystic Force: The Forgotten Ray of Light left off, we find our heroes facing a new set of challenges, and not all of them are from evil villains attempting to take over the universe  
 **Rated:** M for adult situations  
 **Ships:** NM, VX, CC, UL

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Power Rangers; that now belongs, once again, to Saban (THANK GOD).  I’m not making any money off this work of fiction, just getting tons of enjoyment for writing and having my readers comment.  Ella, Alex, and the other original characters featured here are mine, please do not take them without asking.

If you’re wondering what Morticon looks like now, I kind of imagine him as Josh Holloway with the long hair and a scruffy beard J

I apologize for the six year wait on this story, a lot of things both good and bad happened in real life that sent my muse off on an extended vacation.  I won’t bore you with the details, only say that I’m sorry it’s taken so long and hope you like the story.

**Dedication:** Ang and Enigma – thank you for being behind me 100 percent and never giving up on me.  And thanks to everyone who’s asked when I was gonna get back to it.

\--

**Early August 2007**   
**Woodland Village**

“You’ve done an extraordinary job with the children, Itassis,” Nikki commended her as the pair watched the last of the children Itassis taught leave the small school on the outskirts of Woodland Village.  “They aren’t afraid of you at all now.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from the Rangers, it’s that children are more resilient then adults, and accept things much more easily.  Not to say that the Rangers are children any longer.”

The two laughed at that, as only those who’d lived countless years could.  In the months since the Master’s defeat and the revelations that had followed, the pair had grown extremely close.  No one else could quite relate to them the way they did to each other, both having been evil for longer than they could remember before turning to the light.  “You received the invitation to Rootcore, didn’t you?”

“I did.  Is there any indication as to what this meeting is about?” the former terror asked.

“None that I’ve been able to pick up on,” Nikki spoke, and then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  A shiver worked its way up her spine, causing her heart to speed up and her senses to come alive.  “Do you feel that?”

“Yes, but I do not recognize the energy.”

The former Vampire Queen nodded and narrowed her gaze into the darkest part of the forest.  “I do.”

Though neither of them had used their powers in months, they came readily enough.  Nikki pushed Itassis to the left even as she fell to the right, missing the blast that suddenly scorched the ground where once they’d both been standing.  Both females rolled onto hands and knees, heads snapping up as a hulking figure emerged from the shadows.  “YOU!” Nikki hissed, her ire turning to pure anger and hatred.  Twenty-five years ago, the Master had chosen his second in command, and it hadn’t been Necrolai, who’d served him loyally for years.  No, he’d picked this deformed and demented creature.

“So the rumors are true…traitor!” he roared, blasts of laser fire leaving the sword he’d hefted to the sky.

“I’m no traitor,” Nikki shouted back.  “I merely chose the right and true side.  In case your dead carcass hadn’t noticed, your precious master is dead and gone.  Destroyed by the Mystic Force!”

“They’ll die, just like you’re about to hag!”

“Nikki?” Itassis hissed.

“Itassis, allow me to introduce Morticon.”

\--

**Same time**   
**Rootcore**

Udonna’s eyebrow was arched as she watched her children gather in the main room of Rootcore.  She noticed the apprehensive looks on the faces of four of them, and wondered what exactly they had to say that had them looking that way.  The request for a team meeting had come the night before, and now everyone but Nikki and Itassis was gathered.

“Okay, someone say something!” Chip finally broke the silence.  Lianbow, Daggeron, and Jenji were leaning back against the wall while Phineas, Leelee, Clare and Toby sat around the center table.  Udonna stood near the Xenotome, and the others were grouped together like the team they were.

Ever the leader, Nick took a deep breath and moved away from his team.  “We have an announcement to make,” he started, watching Chip stare at him in confusion while everyone else looked on avidly.  “Madison and Vida are pregnant.”

The reactions were varied as Nick’s words settled over the group.  Leelee and Clare squealed in delight while Toby chuckled at them.  Jenji and Phineas both just scratched their heads while Lianbow and Daggeron grinned from ear-to-ear and Udonna stood quietly, her eyes sparkling.  And then there was Chip, standing there with his mouth gaping open and lips working up and down like a fish.

“Someone say something, please!” Madison begged.  She’d caught both Udonna and Lianbow’s expressions and was suddenly very fearful of the White Witch’s response.

“Congratulations guys!” Toby finally spoke up, his shock fading.  “I knew something was up!”

Congratulatory hugs and well-wishes were issued from most of the group; when it came to Udonna and Lianbow, Vida and Madison stood staring at the couple who had been everything to them for the last year – friends, confidants, mentors, parents…

Lianbow approached Vida first, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down.  He very gently kissed her forehead and pulled back.  “Congratulations, Wind Warrior,” he murmured, smiling.  “You do your Titan justice.”

Blinking back tears, Vida smiled up at him.  “Thank you.”

“I expect another feisty Pink out of you,” he joked, causing her to crack up laughing as he reached over and extended his hand to Xander.  The pair grasped each other’s arms, the elder Knight smiling.  “You’ve made us all proud, and we welcome this news happily.  Congratulations.”

Turning, he found himself facing his little mermaid, who looked terrified of his reaction.  His eyes darted to his son, who stood, head high, ready to accept whatever his father had to say to him.  Smiling, he ignored his son and reached out for Madison, drawing her into his arms, holding her tightly.  “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear.

Trembling, she murmured, “For?”

“Bringing more joy to this family,” he told her.  “I’ve missed more milestones in his life than I can count, I’m happy to not have to miss this one as well.”  He reached up and wiped away the tears that spilt over her cheeks in a river.  She laughed and launched herself at the man who had been father and mentor to her for months.

The girls finally moved to stand before Udonna, both of them nervous as to what their mentor had to say.  She moved away from the Xenotome and moved to stand before them, hands clasped in front of her.  “Well, I guess those plans to expand Rootcore are going to be necessary after all,” she quipped, a smiling lighting her features and brightening her eyes.  She threw her arms open, allowing both girls to hug her.  “Grandbabies!” she let out a husky laugh that had both the girls relaxing as she hugged them tightly.  “Thank you!”

Daggeron stood between the boys, laughing.  “Nick, I think your mother is more than okay with the idea of grandchildren.”

The Red Ranger laughed and nodded, feeling the weight lift from his shoulders.  He’d been extremely worried his mother would be disappointed that they were having children so soon.  She was just the opposite, he realized.  She was extraordinarily happy to know she had two grandbabies on the way.

“What?” Vida laughed, pulling back to stare up at his mother, and Nick knew he’d missed whatever she’d said.  “Are you serious?”

“I started knitting blankets and booties last year after we defeated the master, I knew it wouldn’t be long before my fondest wish came true,” Udonna teased, making the girls blush and Xander and Nick’s eyes widen in shock.  Before anyone could respond to that, the alarms began to sound, all of them jolting.  It had been almost a year since the alarms had gone off.  After a second of paralyzing shock, the Ranger responded.  Xander and Chip were at the computer in seconds, pulling up the communication system.

On the other side of the screen was Itassis, obviously out of breath and the look on her face could have melted an iceberg.  “Rangers!  Nikki and I are being attacked not far from the village school! Hurry!”

“Mom?” the one-word question carried a wealth of other questions within.

“They’ll be fine morphing for now; their suits will protect your unborn children.  GO!” she urged.  As the Rangers morphed, alongside Lianbow and Daggeron, Udonna closed her eyes and reached her hand out to Clare, who took it tightly.  Together the two quietly uttered a spell, hoping that it would give Madison and Vida extra protection in the battle.

\--

**Woodland Village**

She was angry.  Life had been relatively peaceful since the defeat of the Master and now one of his top idiots was threatening to destroy everything she had worked so hard to preserve.  Yes, she had been the Queen of the Vampires, yes she’d been so bent on helping the Master take over, but the Rangers, Itassis, Udonna and most importantly her own child had taught her some very valuable lessons.  She had done everything she could to redeem herself from her centuries long quest to destroy all traces of light from the world.  She was not going to idly stand by while Morticon’s snobby self decided he was going to ruin all of that.

“GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR!” she hissed in demand as Morticon lay on the ground where she and Itassis had kicked him.  She knew he’d fully expected to destroy her and Itassis.  Obviously, he hadn’t expected either former evil villainess to try and take him on, let alone succeed at it.  “You are absolutely pathetic,” she finally spat at him, stepping back from him.  “The Master is dead; all the others are gone; the Rangers won the battle months ago.  Go back to hell where you came from.”

Turning, she moved to help Itassis up from where the former Terror had fallen to her knees after being knocked down.  She was less than a foot away when Itassis’ voice rang out in alarm and warning.  “YOU WILL DIE HAG!” Morticon roared as he sliced down with his sword, intending to take Nikki’s head from her shoulders.

The former Vampire was pushed out of the way, and when she rolled onto her back, she found the Red Wolf Knight standing where she had been, his sword holding off Morticon’s.  Lianbow gave a mighty push and sent his former comrade stumbling backwards in shock, sword spinning off into the trees.  “Traitor!  I knew you were a no good traitor, Koragg!”

“I do not go by that name any longer, old friend,” Lianbow informed him, his voice even as he struggled to contain his own anger.  “And striking at an opponent’s unguarded back is unsportsmanlike.”  While he hadn’t recognized the man fighting Itassis or Nikki, he could never forget the voice.  It was one that haunted his dreams.

“What the hell is going on?” Chip finally uttered as the Rangers and Daggeron helped Nikki and Itassis to their feet.

Nikki shot him a look then flicked her hand in Morticon’s direction.  “Apparently you guys screwed up and didn’t kill Morticon.  He’s back.”

The Rangers’ stunned eyes moved from her face to the man facing the Red Wolf.  He didn’t look like Morticon at all.  Pale skin, long, grungy blonde hair, green eyes, and a build to his body that made him larger than even Daggeron.  This was not Morticon as they knew him.  “You’ve got to be kidding!” Vida growled.  He looked like Calindor, but not quite.

“I wish I were,” Nikki deadpanned, shaking her head.  “He’s never been able to get the best of Lianbow, evil or otherwise.  It’s why Koragg had so much free reign in the underworld.  He was the only one of us who was able to best Morticon after the Master changed him.”

“I don’t care who he is, he’s not going to get away with attacking the world again!” Nick hissed, sword held firmly in his hand.  Chip and Xander stepped forward, flanking him, weapons at the ready.

Morticon rushed toward them, growling and cursing under his breath as the three Rangers attacked as a unit.  Nick swung his sword out while Morticon side stepped him and moved right into Xander’s axe swinging down in an arc, causing him to stumble and roll.  When he came to his feet, Chip was there to meet him with a shot of lightning from his crossbow.  He was thrown back away from the three, landing at the feet of Daggeron and Lianbow.

“I am far from done!” he snapped, reaching out to grab their ankles, hoping to use some of the power whirling around inside of him.  He was too slow, as both of the elder warriors jumped back out of the way.  Pushing to his knees, his eyebrow rose in interest as he watched the rangers rally around the pink and blue rangers protectively.  With a smirk, he reached down into the dirt and pushed his power, molding it to create a new, more demented version of the Hidiacs.

Using the link he shared with his creations, Morticon sent them after the male Rangers, Lianbow, Daggeron, Itassis and the hag, Necrolai.  His hope was that he’d distract them enough for him to get close enough to the Pink and Blue Rangers to discover why the team was so protective of the two.  “You two are mine!” he roared while the other members of the team were busy fighting his minions.

“Think again buster!” Madison announced as she kept him occupied and Vida whipped out her magi-staff.

“WIND POWER!” the Pink Ranger summoned her powers, launching herself at Morticon.  The whirlwind scooped him right up and sent him flying away from Madison.  However, neither of them expected him to regain his composure at the last second and slam the Blue Mermaid back into a tree with his powers.

“MADDY!” Nick and Vida let our startled yells as Madison slumped on the ground, groaning.

With a feral grin, Morticon directed more power at the other members of the team, sending them scattering.  He saved the Pink Ranger for last, getting a good grip on her from her fallen position.  “You and your sister, there is something different about the two of you from last we met,” he murmured.

“Kiss ass Morticon!” she gasped as he choked her.

Neither of them noticed the blur of white racing out of the trees, magi-staff in hand, until a booted foot slammed into Morticon, sending both him and Vida tumbling.  Forced with no other option, Morticon released the Pink Ranger as they fell through the air, hoping to right himself when he landed to see what hit him.  When he summersaulted to his feet, he was faced with not one but two new players to the fight.

“Lignum pedibus!” the unarmored blonde called, snapping her fingers. 

Morticon let out a growl as he suddenly found his feet stuck to the ground.  “Who are you to interfere witch?”

Clare said nothing, simply let her eyebrow raise in disdain and folded her arms in front of her as the warrior next to her stepped forward and said “Power down!”  In seconds, Udonna was revealed.  “My, Morticon, how the mighty have fallen,” the white witch teased.  The second he raised his blonde head and stared at Udonna, she let out a gasp, “What power is this? Who are you?”

“Lost your senses in your old age, White Witch?  I am Morticon, as I have always been!”

The blonde haired sorceress watched Udonna begin to shake and step back.  “No….” she murmured, before turning her eyes to Clare.

“MOM!” Nick called to her, alerting her to the danger.  Suddenly Morticon was moving, but he merely took two steps and vanished.

\--

**The Pit**

He found himself back in the remains of the Master’s Pit, injured from his first run in with the Rangers.  His shrewd mind was still trying to figure out why the male Rangers were protecting the Pink and Blue Rangers so fiercely, why the White Witch had stopped attacking him so suddenly and looked at him in dismay.   And who was the blonde sorceress with her?  The woman wasn’t very old, just out of her adolescence, but she looking hauntingly familiar.

Needing to rest and mend his body, he built a cocoon of power around himself to recharge.  As he let his mind wander into sleep, he was assaulted with images he couldn’t place.

_Skin so soft, it felt and looked like peaches.  Ethereal blonde hair.  Pale pink lips that caressed his own.  Purple and white silk.  Happiness beyond compare._

With those thoughts in his head, he fell into a deep, restorative sleep.

\--

**Rootcore**

With everyone relocated to Rootcore, they were joined by Leelee and Phineas to celebrate the wonderful news of the new lives growing within the Pink and Blue Rangers.  Clare had spent her time flitting about making sure everyone was alright while Lianbow, Daggeron and Udonna prepared food for the hungry family.  Nikki and Itassis took the opportunity to talk with Toby, Leelee and Phineas to explain what had happened.

“That was a close call,” Chip murmured, drawing Clare onto the bench next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  “Relax, we’re all okay.  You and Udonna have seen to Maddy and V, they’re fine.”

Clare nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.  “I know.”

“What was up with Udonna this afternoon during the fight?” Xander asked from the seat where he and Vida were perched together.  “She seemed to really space out when she saw Morticon.”

Vida nodded in agreement and the three Rangers looked at Clare for answers.  “Right.”

Shrugging, Clare sighed.  “I don’t honestly know.  I’ve never seen her like that before,” the sorceress murmured.  “Where are Nick and Madison?”

Vida pointed upwards.  “Balcony.”

“You know guys, we really ought to let the others know what’s going on,” Chip suggested.  “I mean, I know we can take care of things, but just in case…it might be helpful to have the other teams on standby.”

“Excellent idea, mate,” Xander nodded while Vida scowled at Chip’s suggestion, which had obviously put her back up.  “V, relax.  He’s right, having them on standby is a good thing.  We can’t risk you or Maddy right now, not in your conditions.”

The Pink Ranger sighed when she felt his hands caressing her belly.  “I know.”

\--

**The Balcony**

Peace.  It was all Nick could ask for after the day they’d had.  He was abundantly happy he and his dad had hung the wooden swing they’d made together on the balcony, it made the quiet place that much more appealing for being alone with his girlfriend.

Speaking of, he looked down at the dark head resting against his chest and smiled.  She had scared the hell out of him earlier in the afternoon; if it hadn’t been for his mother and cousin and the powers that be, she would have been gravely injured.  As it was she was just sore and tired.  Her ear was resting on the right side of his chest and her hand was flat against the left, dead center over his heart.  The pose was ironic for him, since she already held his heart in the palm of her hands.  Sighing happily, he moved his own hand, which was resting on her belly, back and forth, struck with wonder and a fierce protectiveness that this was where their child lay growing.

Off in the distance, the bright yellow sun was setting, lighting the world on fire in shares of red, purple, and pink to mix in with the fading blue with its fading rays.  The stars were just starting to become visible, twinkling in the sky.  Off in the distance, he could see Fireheart soaring over the hills and valleys of the Magical Realm.

It struck him from out of the blue, the urgency welling up in him so swiftly and intensely he almost choked with it.  Swallowing, he briefly wondered what she’s say when he asked her. “Madison?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Hmmm?” she sleepily replied, her fingers curling into his shirt.

“Baby, wake up for me,” he coaxed, nudging her into a sitting position.

Yawning, she looked startled when she caught sight of his face.  “What’s wrong?

“Nothing,” he murmured, removing his hands from her person and holding them out in front of him, palms facing her, in a calming gesture.  “I have something I want to ask you.”

She sat back and stared at him, giving him her full attention.  “You know I love you, right?”  She nodded.  “And you know I am beyond excited for our baby, right?”  Again she nodded.  “Then will you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box and slid off the swing to one knee.  Madison’s eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth as tears started streaming down her cheeks.  “Marry me?”


End file.
